Dirty Actions :3
by mInDlEsS0mE
Summary: YAOI, INCEST, RAPE, TALKING TOY BUNNY THING, AND A GENDER SWITCH o: BTW. Me and my friend RolePlaying on IMVU, xD, Im mInDlEsS0mE and 18aC00k13 (my brothers account) , she is IMustacheYouWhy and ixCandyHeartxi, not hate or stalking us O O, thx xD I Bid thou good readings :3


Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: Xerx: I couldve used these you know v.v

Guest_18aC00k13: Fabian: Really... How?

Guest_18aC00k13: ~he gives you a curious and slightly mad look~

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: I couldve taken cute pictures of us -hides behind the box a little-

Guest_18aC00k13: ~Feels slightly bad and picks up the pieces~

Guest_18aC00k13: Fine... I guess : /

Guest_18aC00k13: ~fixes it~

Guest_18aC00k13: ~gives you it~

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -pouts because he made fai feel bad- v.v

Guest_18aC00k13: Oh its alright love ~Brings him close and hugs him~

Guest_18aC00k13: ~lingers a kiss on his neck and moves up to his cheek and then passionatly kisses him~

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -hugs him and meets him at the kiss-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -he blushes and drops the camera-

Guest_18aC00k13: Rex: ~catches the camera and takes a few pictures and talks in a french voice~ Oh huh uh *accent/grunt* Oh veryyy nice, more tongue... oh very good~!

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -xerx hears him and goes in "model mode"-

Guest_18aC00k13: Fai: ~Gives Rex a Dafuq? Look but obliges~

Guest_18aC00k13: ~Fai smirks and gets into it more and rubs the small of Xerxs back and moves down to squeeze his lil' ass~

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -xerx clings to fai's shirt and makes a little squeak-

Guest_18aC00k13: ~he laughs and hoists you up and wraps your legs around his waist to carry you to there bedroom~

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -xerx nibbles on fai's ear while rex follows-

Guest_18aC00k13Guest_18aC00k13 : ~fai makes a soft moan into your neck and u feel the vibrations~

Guest_18aC00k13: ~you feel chills~

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -xerx shivers and lowers his head to fai's neck and softly bites it-

Guest_18aC00k13: ~fai makes it to the bedroom and throws you on the bed forgetting about the door~

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -xerx bounces off the bed sitting up- o/o

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -rex follows and video tapes whats happening-

Guest_18aC00k13: Oh you ok baby? ~he goes to you and helps you up~

Guest_18aC00k13: Well that killed the mood

Guest_18aC00k13: ~sits in the recliner and gets the T.V. remote ~

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -pouts- Sowwie v.v

Guest_18aC00k13: ~puts on my rag queens~

Guest_18aC00k13: drag*

Guest_18aC00k13: No problem I guess

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -sits on fai's lap and nuzzles against his chest-

Guest_18aC00k13: ~he rubs your head and kisses your cheek~

Guest_18aC00k13: I think we are going to have alot of fun living together ~wink~

Guest_18aC00k13: Aside from rude interuptions from that asshat

Guest_18aC00k13: ~looks at Rex~

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -smiles and puts his hand on fai's boy toy without thinking-

Guest_18aC00k13: ~oh my~

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -looks at where his hand is and blushes- S-Sowwie

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -gets up and walks to the bathroom- I gotta go pee ~

Guest_18aC00k13: ~fai sits for a moment and processes whert dafuq had just happend...~

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: Rex: I'd love to join you ;3

Guest_18aC00k13: ~bursts into laughter~

Guest_18aC00k13: NO~

Guest_18aC00k13: ~smacks rexes nose~

Guest_18aC00k13: Bad boy, you know that dick is mine

Guest_18aC00k13: :I

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -rex covers his nose- owwie

Guest_18aC00k13: Good ~pouts and goes back to sit down~

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -xerx changes back to xerxes and walks out of the bathroom with pants at her ankles and boxers trying to fall- Ummm Faizi... I need you to get me proper clothes...

Guest_18aC00k13: Oh Shiet~~~

Guest_18aC00k13: Got it babe

Guest_18aC00k13: ~gets up and gets her a kimono and her ankle braclets, along with a few hair clips~

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -xerxes sits on the floor trying to keep the boxers on- o-o

Guest_18aC00k13: Haha, Dont even

Guest_18aC00k13: ~rips em off and makes sure Rex didnt c~

Guest_18aC00k13: ~puts on your panties and winks~

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -she blushes and fixes the elastic on them- \\\\

Guest_18aC00k13: x3

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -the doorbell rings- o.o

Guest_18aC00k13: Oh...

Guest_18aC00k13: Ill get that, you get dressed

Guest_18aC00k13: ~gets up and runs to the door yelling~ cominggg~!

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -she puts it on and struggles tying the back- Urff

Guest_18aC00k13: ~slides and hits the door with my face and yells oww before opeing it~

Guest_18aC00k13: Who is i...

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -at the door is xerxes' parents and they look at him disgusted-

Guest_18aC00k13: Umm...

Guest_18aC00k13: H...Hello Mr. and Mrs. Baskerville

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: Xerxes' Daddy: Who the fuck are you -.-

Guest_18aC00k13: ~he rubs his head~

Guest_18aC00k13: Its me... Fabian

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: 0.0 no... youre lying

Guest_18aC00k13: O_O

Guest_18aC00k13: Umm

Guest_18aC00k13: Im pretty sure I know my own name

Guest_18aC00k13: Sir.

Guest_18aC00k13: ~takes a step back kinda nervous~

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -they get an angry expression- Wheres Xerxes, "Fabian"

Guest_18aC00k13: Fabian... and Shes busy at the moment

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -xerxes runs upstairs and trips on the way making a loud thud- Shit...

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: Parents: If you're Fai what's your  
full name

Guest_18aC00k13: O_O"

Guest_18aC00k13: Fabian D`imont

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -xerxes curls up in ball on the stairs-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: Dad: Full name -_-

Guest_18aC00k13: ~anime shadown face looking down~ Fabian ... ~struggles to say it~ Leslie ... D`imont

Guest_18aC00k13: -_-"

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: Dad: Ha yep youre Fabian... Wait we arent friendly... Where the fuck is Xerxes -.-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -xerxes keeps trying to get up the stairs and fin

Guest_18aC00k13: ~i snicker abit then answer~ she shoulddd~ be coming upstairs, lemme check

Guest_18aC00k13: fin?

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: *finally get upstairs-

Guest_18aC00k13: Oh

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -xerxes crawls under the bed and tears up from fear-

Guest_18aC00k13: Sweet heart?

Guest_18aC00k13: ~he runs to their room~

Guest_18aC00k13: ~falls onis face but gets up n continues~

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -she becomes silent and stays still-

Guest_18aC00k13: Love?

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -her parents walk in the house and finds the camera- o.o"

Guest_18aC00k13: (oh shiett~ xD)

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -they see xerxes as a guy and think its some random boy-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: Dad: they gay pussy ass cheating bastard -.-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: *that

Guest_18aC00k13: ~he finds you and kisses you before carrying you to your parents~

Guest_18aC00k13: Here is the lil' angel ^^

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -dad takes the camera and smashes it on fai's head- You bastard

Guest_18aC00k13: Holy fuck ~he falls to his knees~

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -xerxes jumps out of fais arms and screams- NOOOO! How could you do such a terrible thing!

Guest_18aC00k13: ~he holds his head~

Guest_18aC00k13: ~a loose tear streams from the pin and little blood from some glass ~

Guest_18aC00k13: pain*

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -she grabs a vase and goes to smash it on her dads head but he stops her-

Guest_18aC00k13: v-v

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -she tears up and starts cursing under her breath-

Guest_18aC00k13: What di... ~coughs abit~ did I do?

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -her dad raises her head up- He cheated on you Xerxes with a guy...

Guest_18aC00k13: O_O"

Guest_18aC00k13: Umm, Sir...

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -xerxes gets pissed at the thought- No he didnt!

Guest_18aC00k13: ~shuts up and lets her handle it~

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -shes snatches her hand away and smacks him across the face- Thats me you fucking dumb ass piece of shit D:

Guest_18aC00k13: his*

Guest_18aC00k13: Sowwie _

Guest_18aC00k13: continue...

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -she grabs fai and manages to pick him and holds him close-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: *him up

Guest_18aC00k13: Oww ~he still holds his head but uses his other arm to hug you close back~

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -xerxes dad looks at xerxes- You fuckin bitch there is no way no how thats you!

Guest_18aC00k13: It is though

Guest_18aC00k13: ~cringes away abit scared~

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: Mom: -pulls fai away from xerxes and puts him on the stair step-

Guest_18aC00k13: Hey!

Guest_18aC00k13: ~he goes to go back to her~

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: Dad: -snatches Xerxes and drags her outside-

Guest_18aC00k13: XERXES~! ~voices squeeks~

Guest_18aC00k13: ~he goes to run for her~

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -the mom just gave fai a look like it was fine-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -xerxes screams- Fai! Q - Q

Guest_18aC00k13: O_O ~he trusts her thats his first mistake~

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: Dad: -pushes xerxes in the car-

Guest_18aC00k13: ~he couldnt hear it because of the heavy locked door of the monstorous mansion~

Guest_18aC00k13: ~fai is so nervous and figits abit at the thought of her being taken~

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: xerxes: -cries for hours-

Guest_18aC00k13: ~he ignores her mom and holds his head~

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: Rex: Dude why so figity

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -walks out of his fashion room-

Guest_18aC00k13: HE TOOK XERXES!

Guest_18aC00k13: `cries now~~

Guest_18aC00k13: ~*

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: Who...!

Guest_18aC00k13: HER DAD

Guest_18aC00k13: THIS IS HER MOM!

Guest_18aC00k13: ~points to the lady in disgust`

Guest_18aC00k13: ~*

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: Dude... -rex sits on his shoulder- Shell be fibe

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: *fine

Guest_18aC00k13: HOW DO YOU KNOW!

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -xerxes is thrown into her parents house- Owwie ;n;

Guest_18aC00k13: ~he is shaking now and red as a tomato~

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: Rex: Has Xerxes ever given up on you... Gawd you act like shes a piece of glass...

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: Dad: -pulls off xerxes kimono and pulls off her bra-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: Xerxes: -covers herself-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: Dad: -pulls her arms away and begins to pull at her nips-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: Xerxes: -screams and kicks-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: Dad: Hmm doesnt seem like Fai does much with these does he...

Guest_18aC00k13: (insest!)

Guest_18aC00k13: (xDDD)

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -she refuses to respond and tries to pulls away but only hurts herself-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: (you know it xD)

Guest_18aC00k13: She is glass... Sorta v.v

Guest_18aC00k13: HE could be...

Guest_18aC00k13: Yelling at her

Guest_18aC00k13: v.v

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -rex pulls his hand up and slaps the shit out of fai- Shes plexi glass... Looks fragile but is strong

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -xerxes dad pulls down her panties and fingers her-

Guest_18aC00k13: (oh shit _)

Guest_18aC00k13: OWWW!

Guest_18aC00k13: Ok fine shes alright

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -xerxes puts her head back a little since hes going at a faster pace than shes used to-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -she manages to kick him-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -dad pulls his pants off and is about to ram into her-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -xerxes rolls over and he rams into the floor-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -she grabs her stuff and runs out the door-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: Dad: Oh shit… I bent my Dick O_O

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -xerxes pulls out her phone and calls fai-

Guest_18aC00k13: ~he picks up worried as hell~

Guest_18aC00k13: XERXES!

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: Fai -says in a trembling weak voice-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: C-Can you pick me up please...

Guest_18aC00k13: UMG YES WHERE ARE YOU WHAT HAPPEND WHY IS YOUR VOICE LIKE THAT!?

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -she collapses onto her knees and cries realizing what just happened- Im on Patter Ave -sniffles-

Guest_18aC00k13: Your old place?

Guest_18aC00k13: Im coming!

Guest_18aC00k13: ~he throws his phone to rex and gets in the car~

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: Mkay -she leans over her knees that are all scraped up from the concrete-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -she sniffles and tries to make all the tears disappear before fai comes-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -rex looks at xerxes mom- Get the fuck out you old hag...

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -xerxes mom leaves-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -xerxes waits for fai-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -xerxes dad comes out of the house and sees xerxes-

Guest_18aC00k13: ~fai gets lost and is on the other side of town~

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: Heheheh looks like hes not here yet ;3

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -he walks up to xerxes and she sees him-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -he laughs and pulls her up and kisses her lips- I want young reactions my sweet little lollipop

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -she cries harder and goes to yell but her dad pushes his hand in her kimono and presses on her nip making her gasp-

Guest_18aC00k13: ~Fai gets excited thinking he is going the right way and goes to get his phone to call Xerxes but it's with Rex~

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -Rex Senses xerxes wants company and calls-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -her dad answers the phone and makes xerxes talk into it-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: Hello?

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: Rex: Sup sweet cheeks?

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: Xerxes: I need Fai now go call his car with the chip you put in it

Guest_18aC00k13: ~Rex tries to use it and It doesn't work~

Guest_18aC00k13: ~~~Flash Back to 1 Month ago~~~

Guest_18aC00k13: ~Fai walks to his car and sees a blinking red light on his wheel~

Guest_18aC00k13: What the fuck?

Guest_18aC00k13: ~he snatches it off and sees its a chip~

Guest_18aC00k13: Stupid ass fault excuse of a stuffed bunny -_-

Guest_18aC00k13: ~throws it into the river bank then drives to his destination~

Guest_18aC00k13: ~~~Back to Present Time~~~

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -dad pulls xerxes back to the house and presses on her nips to keep her from yelling for help-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -dad ties xerxes to the jacket rack and plays with her tits-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -xerxes tries hard not to moan but then she pretends its fai since shes always wanted to play with them-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxiGuest_ixCandyHeartxi : -she pretended it was her secret fantasy coming true-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -dad looks at her and sees what shes doing but doesnt care he bends his dick back somehow and rams into her-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -she makes a squeal sound/

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -she comes back to reality- Daddy Im a good girl I promise please let me go ;n;

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -her dad rams harder til he cums-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -he unties her after licking her tits-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: - throws her out of the house after she gets dressed again-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -she rolls herself to the grass and lays there-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -she falls asleep in the grass-

**_(we meet again :3, lol ok so I'm sorry if this bothered anyone, me and her were just joking around, sorta HA. But whatever, hope everyone liked it 3 Love you all ~I Bid thou good readings :3~ oh and once again don't hate on our profiles for the game, IMVU is just how we rp, don't like, spread rumors plz o: Sorry if you didn't like it and all, hope if you did that you tell us, reviews are amazing and make us feel special… "special" xDDD, …. Ok im good now, bai baiii~)_**


End file.
